underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Eastern Coven
The Eastern Coven is a coven of Vampires led by Cassius, Semira and members of the Vampire Council. Their seat of power is a castle, possibly located in Prague. As the son of Amelia, David is the pure-blooded heir to the the Eastern Coven. ''Underworld: Blood Wars'' The Eastern Coven was founded in the 6th century, by Vampire Elder Amelia. When Semira was replaced as Viktor's regent by Selene she left the coven, choosing to join the Nordic Coven instead. Some time later (presumably at least several years) Semira returned to the Eastern Coven, having disliked the Nordic Coven's way of life. At some point during the last decade or so Amelia's final rule, she left the coven (despite supposedly being with the New World Coven at this point in time) and travelled to the Nordic Coven with her mate Thomas to give birth to her son David. But Viktor (or possibly Kraven on Viktor's behalf) grew suspicious of her whereabouts, so he sent Semira to investigate. However, by the time that Semira and her troops arrived Amelia had left the Nordic Coven and returned to the Eastern Coven; Thomas having already returned to his own coven, taking David with him. Years later, Selene and David arrive at the castle, causing controversy about whether the coven should trust Selene. Semira stages a coup, overthrowing the Council and seizing power over the coven for herself (The early stages of her plans also result in the loss of all, or at least most, of the coven's Death Dealers). The castle is later the site of a Lycan attack, led by Marius. The Lycan attack results in the loss of many of the Vampires of the Eastern Coven. David is revealed as the son of the Vampire Elder Amelia making him the only and rightful heir of the Eastern Coven. The castle The castle contains a foyer, training room, an Elders’ chamber, an armory, and presumably living spaces. The castle goes into lockdown in the daytime, with metal gates covering the doors and windows to keep the sun out. Amelia installed a series of secret passageways throughout the castle. The Elders’ chamber has three crypts, labeled V, M, and A: they may have been recovered from Ördögház, where they were used by Viktor, Marcus, and Amelia during their slumber. The castle also has portraits of Amelia and Viktor on the wall. Trivia * The location used for the Eastern Coven's Castle, or at least the exterior shots is Hluboká Castle in the Czech Republic. Gallery Blood Wars castle sky.jpg|Aerial view of the castle Blood Wars castle.jpg|The castle Blood Wars Castle entrance.jpg|The entrance to the castle Semira and council.jpg|The Elders’ chamber and three crypts Blood Wars death dealers.jpg|A training room Blood Wars vampires.jpg|The armory David and vampires in armory.jpg|The armory David and Death Dealers.jpg Death Dealers defend.jpg David leads attack.jpg Amelia's portrait Blood Wars.jpg‎‎|A portrait of Amelia in the castle Blood Wars coup.jpg David and council.jpg Semira with sword.jpg fr:Assemblée de l'Est Category:Mythology Category:Covens Category:Locations Category:Blood Wars locations